Getting Started
Installation Download for iOS or Android. If you want to try Japanese version, there is a way for this too: Japanese Version Installation. Tutorial It may be boring, but start from clearing tutorial. It will explain battle basics (Battle) and quest/exploration part of the game (Exploration). Check our guides to learn more about both topics. Data Reset :See also: Data Reset There is a 'Data Reset' feature in the game which can help you to get a strong start. Basically, you can restart game from the very beginning without redownloading the game. This will allow to reroll first free gacha pulls to get the best out of them. You have free tutorial gacha pull at the beginning. It's from this tutorial banner: Every new player get a pull of 11 weapons from it. One of them will be a guaranteered artifact. Artifacts in this game are the main way to get new characters outside Main Story. You get an artifact and offer it to Odin. This unlocks side story quest to recruit character related to this artifact (you can read about it in detail on Artifacts page). List of available weapons and artifacts in tutorial gacha improves with time, but it's hidden by game, so no one knows about current full list. Anyway, most of the characters from gacha are better than free characters, but - as usual - some are better than others. Good pulls on this banner will include 2-3 gold 6-star weapons. The best artifact you can get is a Striking Sword (Arngrim). The worst is an Old Bow (Rufus). Queen's Sword (Alicia) and Veteran Mercenary Sword (Arngrim F) are also better to avoid. If you get artifact there will be character image behind it during pull, like this one: 's artifact here!]] Get back to the 'Top' screen. Confirm all pop-ups and then return to the 'Top' again. This time you need to tap on the medal icon on the left side of the screen. It opens mission/achievement screen. Tap on 'Grand Missions' at the top and then on the only completed mission. After this check the gift box and be sure to take everything from it. You will get artifact for Aelia and some other useful items and gems. If you weren't lucky during these pulls, you can try to play main story, get some gems and pull on current event banners, but it's very time-consuming, so trying additional pulls before reroll usually not worth it. If you decide to restart your game return to the 'Top' screen, choose 'Settings' and scroll down until 'Data Reset'. Be sure you have NOT saved your progress via 'Back-up'. Also don't forget there is no way to restore account if you use 'Data Reset' function. After you get your best rerolled account use back up to save it and be able to restore data if you switch devices or get into some tech problems later. New Characters At this point you have at least two artifacts, so it's time to get characters from them. The easiest way is to click on the red triangle button on the 'Top' screen (another way is to get into 'Equipment' -> 'Item List' -> 'Examine/Tribute Artifacts'). You will see list of all artifacts you have. Choose one of them and then 'Tribute' it to Odin. You will lost artifact after this (don't worry they are really bad as weapons). Game will inform you there is a new quest available. Agree to start it. Complete stages (there is only one in most cases, but can be up to ten) to get new character for your party. Don't forget to 'Edit Party' to take new characters with you and equip them with weapons from your previous gacha pulls. Main Story Now you should have several shiny new heroes and weapons to begin your adventure in the game. There are a lot of ways to do so, but it's better to start with the Main Story. Just choose it from the 'Top' screen and then any of available 'Cadences'. Enjoy the story and get to know your first story characters. You will hire Sennah and Lucia from these stages. Continue until you at least finish Goddess of Fate storyline. Learn More :See also: Tutorial Challenge Board Now is the time to get back to main screen. You should have already completed some of the missions from the first challenge board. Check the description of the rest and complete them. Look into the related guide if you have problem with any task on tutorial board. Among rewards there will be two First Battle Swords. Do not fuse them together or use one to limit break another. Be sure to lock them both. This sword has a very high stats, so will be useful for a really long time as stat boosting weapon. Events :See also: Events This game tends to have a lot of events going at the same time. They are usually time-limited, grindy and need some time to get used to their pace. Usually it's up to you to enjoy main story or to try to snatch something useful from the events. Still, note Descension Boss - you have three attempts each day to beat it. Be sure to use them everyday and just save drop from it until later. Usually it's better to choose events by how many days are left until their end. But last stages of the events are tailored to be a challenge for strong top players so do not to waste AP on them while you don't have the power. If you see there is not much of event currency among drop it's better to skip event. It's nearly impossible to empty event exhange booth in most cases, so the main thing about event is to decide what you will grind for and when to stop bothering with attempts to get more. Of course, new characters and new high-rarity weapons are on the top of the list, especially at the beginning while you don't have much of both. Here is the list of other things to look forward to: Have Troubles Clearing Stages? :See also: Improving Characters, Improving Weapons If you got stuck and can't complete some missions you can go and level up and get stronger and all, but there are some tricks to pass such stages a bit faster: #Choose powerful friends to join your party. There are monthly lists on reddit with the most powerful players in the game: January 2020 list. Put them in one of the first 4 slots - they will carry you through stages you aren't capable to clear... yet. Be sure to follow them to see them in the list more often. #If you have trouble clearing stage bring buff (like Schveltlight) and debuff weapons (like Luffing Tooth). If you can get your hands on Locks Imperium or at least get friend with one - go for it. It buffs your attack for 80-105% (but only attack while usual buff also increase defense) #If enemy has 'Malboro's Breath' (attack similiar to Final Fantasy 'Malboro's Breath' which can inflict all possible statuses on the party) take Evil Wing staff with you to clear them (if you don't have one, find friend with it). #Some enemies have tricks to defeating them. Look for patterns in their behavior and ask other players via social platforms you prefer for advices. For example, some should be hit by specific element to lose defense, others need to be poisoned to reveal their weaknesses, there are also some which get weaker on specific turns or buff themselves after their hp drops below certain point. Tips *Save gems. You need 48k gems to get 1 character for sure from the gacha. There is a pity system which lets you take banner character's artifact after 10 full pulls, so if you really want him/her you need to have 48k at hand. *There is a monthly event Valhalla Assault. Usually you can get two nice 6-star weapons from it and max their active skill. One totally for free, second one by spending no more than 18k gems. Nice opportunity to get good weapons. *Join Discord server: here. You can always ask questions there, especially useful for ongoing events. *1 and 2-star weapons are sold. 3-star weapons are used, but only until you manage to fill equipment of your main party/Divine Transfer party and Party Assist weapon slots with better weapons, then exchange all 3-star for Mirror Fragments. 4-star weapons are similiar to 3-star ones, but max level and save those of them which have special skills like 'Apply X Status' or 'Y Effective'. Same about 5-star weapons. *If you get duplicates of the weapon, first use them to level up their active skill. Don't waste duplicates on limit breaking if skill level of the weapon isn't maxed. See also *Guide Index *Getting Started: Party *Getting Stronger External Links *Reddit post with all useful links *Text FAQ and updated video guide for the best start by ScherBR Category:Guides